


The 12 Days of Clexmas

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Dec. 14: Christmas Sweaters - Clarke comes home to to Lexa,  Xander, and baby Ryder after a long day. She and Xander have a surprise for Lexa!Dec. 15: A Christmas Story - (In a new AU!!) Lexa has invited Clarke and her son over for her annual Christmas movie marathon.Dec. 16: Let it Snow! Let it Snow! (Ine another new AU!!) Lexa, a true California girl, is not a fan of the cold.Dec. 17: Spiked Eggnog - Lexa and Clarke go to a party at Anya and Raven's new house. After sipping on spiked eggnog, Lexa finds herself a little too drunk to hold her tongue.Dec. 18: You’re a mean one Mrs. GrinchDec. 19: FREE DAYDec. 20: Winter WonderlandDec. 21: Naughty or NiceDec. 22: Deck the HallsDec. 23: Secret SantaDec. 24: Under The MistletoeDec. 25: Christmas Morning





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to 25 Days of Clexmas but then I lost my writing skills. I decided to cut back and do 12 Days of Clexmas instead.
> 
> I'm planning on doing a few of these in the (Just a) Little of Your Love Universe. Maybe some others in the AUs I've been developing. We'll see.
> 
> If you have a request or an idea, let me know!

"Clarke," Lexa whined as she allowed herself to be pulled through the store. "It's not even September!"

"Labor Day sales are no joke," Clarke replied. "And Christmas is less than 4 months away. 4! We have so many people to buy for!"

"We do not. We have the exact same amount of people as we always do!"

Stopping in her tracks, Clarke whirled around and planted a kiss on Lexa's lips, effectively stopping her grumbling. When she stepped back she winked. "This year is different!"

"How?" Lexa asked, chasing after Clarke's lips.

"We're together! After all those years of being dumb, we are an 'us' now. We can give gifts as a _couple_ now!" Clarke explained excitedly. "And Anya and Raven are finally married, so we can give them a couple gift. And Murphy and Emori are expecting a kid. A _kid_ , Lexa! The first one of the Delinquents to have a child is John Murphy!"

Shaking her head, Lexa sighed. "We are not getting them something for the baby, Clarke. They're people too. They still get gifts."

"We already bought the crib for them."

Lexa stood in the aisle, watching her girlfriend walk away. She replayed that last statement over and over again in her head. Then she surged forward, eager to catch up to Clarke.

"We did what?"

"They were going to use the one Emori's mom used for her. It wasn't safe. So I bought a new one and sent it to them. They don't know it's from us." Clarke answered. She caught Lexa's hand, lacing their fingers. "Now we can get them something nice just for them."

"You're... you..." Lexa stuttered, trying to form words. Finally she huffs out a breath. "You're amazing, Clarke Griffin. Even if I know the next 4 months will be filled with me trying to convince you not to buy my little brother a new PlayStation."

Clarke clicked her tongue and shrugged. "He said he needs it!"

 

 

 

 

_**(CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE END NOTES!!)** _


	2. Ugly Christmas Sweaters - (Just a) Little of Your Love AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes home from a long day, ready to see her wife and 2 daughters. Xander, the older of the 2 girls, and Clarke have a surprise for Lexa. Clarke already knows she's going to roll her eyes, but still... It's a Griffin tradition!

Nothing made Clarke happier than coming home at the end of a long day. Except maybe coming home at the end of a long rescue. Thankfully, she hadn’t needed to jump out of the Jayhawk and into towering waves in the last month or so.

No.

She had been called to the scene of what she was sure was going to be another serial killer.

So pulling into the driveway, pulling her truck into the garage next to her wife’s Jeep and their shared sedan…

Yeah.

That was Clarke’s happiness.

Home.

Pressing the code into the security pad on the garage, she waited long enough to stop the door from closing all the way. She’d seen a pregnant cat hanging around the house recently, She could only offer shelter for now until she could figure out a say to catch her.

Then she was heading up the front walk, her smile growing bigger with every step she took. She could see the tree in the front window, lights dancing off the ornaments. On top, the star was shining lights up onto the ceiling.

At the door, she opened it quietly, sneaking into the warm house. She toed off her boots and shrugged out of her coat, tossing it onto the hook.

“When will Mama be home?” Xander’s voice drifted in from the kitchen.

“Well,” Lexa said, her voice overly thoughtful. “She was supposed to be off about an hour ago but she was called in on a new case so I don’t really know. And it’s snowing, so we want her to take her time right?”

Clarke peeked around the corner, making eye contact with Lexa over Xander’s deflated shoulder. She winked and raised her finger to her lips.

“But if she doesn’t come home soon, we can’t take our family picture before Ryder goes to bed.” Xander pouted, her little foot toeing at the ground.

“Why don’t you go and see if Ryder’s awake from her nap? We can keep her up a little later than usual now since she slept for a couple of hours.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she scurried away from the door. She ran to the couch and jumped over the back, settling into the cushions just as Xander darted toward the stairs. She sighed as soon as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

“Hello, love.” A grinning Lexa stood before her.

All Clarke had to do was open her arms and Lexa was settling on top of her. Clarke’s hands smoothed up and down her back while Lexa buried her face in her neck.

“You’re home early.” Lexa breathed.

“I handed the case off to Rae and Anya. I’m officially off for the next 14 days.” Clarke responded. She stifled a yawn before leaning up to kiss her wife. “I can’t wait to spend time with you and the girls.”

“In Florida.”

Clarke’s smile turned into a smirk. “You in a bikini on a beach. While my mom and Kane watch the girls for us? Sounds like heaven!”

“I can’t believe they bought us a trip to Florida!” Lexa said, sitting up.

“It’s sort of tradition. Mom and Dad and I would always go somewhere after Christmas. I’ve spent New Years Eve in more places than I can remember.” Clarke said. She leaned up for another kiss. This one lasted a little longer. Her hands slipped beneath Lexa’s shirt, coming to rest on the small of her back.

“Cold!”

Laughing loudly at her wife’s protests, Clarke slid her fingertips into the waistband of her pants. “I know! Warm me up, wife!”

“Mama?” Xander chirped from the top of the stairs. “Are you home?”

“Quick!” Clarke said, puckering her lips.

Lexa gave her a too-quick peck before standing up and straightening her shirt. She pulled Clarke up too, tugging her to her feet. When Clarke’s arms found their way around her waist, she only smiled and rested her hands on hers.

“You’re home!” Xander shouted, jumping off the second to last step. “Finally!”

“Is your sister awake?” Lexa asked, moving to the side a bit so Xander could launch herself at Clarke.

“Yeah!” Xander answered, clinging to Clarke and peppering her face with kisses.

The affection, something that always came easy for Xander, made Clarke’s heart swell with love. She hugged her a little tighter, swinging her feet.

“Are you ready to show Mommy the outfits for our pictures?” Clarke whispered.

“Yeah!”

“What outfits?” Lexa asked.

Shaking her head, Clarke pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “You just stay here, love. I’ll bring yours to you.”

Before Lexa could even think to respond, her wife and daughter were heading up the stairs. She glanced around the living room, as if there was someone around who could tell her exactly what was happening. Then she sighed.

Clarke and Xander were good at surprising her. She didn’t even need to think about resisting.

Just as she reached the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

“Babe?” Lexa called up the stairs. “Are we expecting someone?”

“Lots of someones actually,” Raven said as she opened the door. She shot Lexa an apologetic look before hurrying toward the powder room. “Sorry for barging in but I have to pee. Your nephew waits for no woman.”

And then she was gone.

“Ah,” Anya sighed as she stepped inside. “The miracle of life, happening before my very eyes.”

“You can carry the next 3 Anya Woods-Reyes!” Raven shouted through the door.

Lexa chuckled, fondly remembering when her own wife had been pregnant. Little Ryder was 6-months-old now. It was taking all of Lexa’s self-restraint to stop herself from asking Clarke when they’ll try for another.

“You could have warned me about the mood swings,” Anya hissed at her sister.

“You were there when I was pregnant with Xander. And Clarke was pregnant with Ryder. And Octavia literally just had the twins!” Lexa defended. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. “Why are you here? It’s Christmas Eve.”

Anya shrugged. “This whole thing was Clarke’s stupid idea.”

“It isn’t stupid!” Clarke insisted as she and Xander came to a stop at the top of the stairs. She was holding Ryder on her hip. “It’s a long held Griffin family tradition!”

“Oh no.” Lexa moaned, her eyes taking in their matching sweaters.

“One that you’ve never mentioned before!” Anya shot back.

Making her way down the steps, Xander came to a stop in front of her mother. She held up a bag filled with tissue paper and, Lexa was sure, an ugly Christmas sweater.

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Gram says she always got Grandpa Jake an ugly sweater for Christmas and he always wore them because he thought it made her happy.” Xander explained, forcing the bag into Lexa’s hand. “She said they’d have a big party where everyone would be all dressed up and he’d wear the sweater, smiling the whole night.”

Shoulder’s falling, Lexa sighed. She couldn’t argue with Clarke over a family tradition. As much as she didn’t want to wear the sweater or have her picture taken in the monstrosity, she’d do it for her wife.

“I’ll just go put this on,” Lexa said.

Within minutes, she was back downstairs with her family. And her sister and sister-in-law. And her brother and other sister-in-law. And…

“Clarke. Are my parents here?” She pulled her wife aside.

“Your dad helped me find the sweaters actually.” Clarke replied.

Lexa glared at her mother, shaking her head in warning when Beth took a step toward her. “Why?”

“Love, we’re leaving in 2 days for a trip with my parents. Did you really think Xander wasn’t going to tell them?” Clarke looped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “They just wanted to see you and Xander and Ryder before we go.”

Huffing out a breath, Lexa nodded. She pressed her forehead to Clarke’s and smiled.

“You got my mother to wear an ugly Christmas sweater.”

“I did.” Clarke grinned and winked. “It was Mom’s idea actually. The party. Bring some of my traditions to the family. The added bonus was telling Anya to tell Beth about the party. And telling her she had to wear a sweater if she wanted to come when she called me to object.”

“I love you.”

“That’s good because I really love you!” Clarke kissed her gently.

Lexa shifted so she and Clarke were standing hip to hip. She watched their family and friends mingle and talk and joke. Monty and Harper were cuddled up on the couch; Jasper and Maya were in the corner, throwing popcorn at them. Lexa would have been worried about that but Badas was right there eating everything that touched the floor. Anya was sitting on the floor at Raven’s feet, her head tilted back as she smiled up at her wife.

In Lexa’s reading chair, Octavia sat holding the one-year-old twins, August and Roosevelt. Lincoln was at the door, paying for the 12 pizzas Abby and Kane had ordered. Lexa’s parents stood alone, just inside the house, staring at all the people. Even Finn Collins was there with his latest victim… date! She meant date! And, of course, John and Emori and their 4 children.

And each little family unit was wearing a sweater unique to them. Anya and Raven’s had a menorah to celebrate Raven’s Jewish faith. Lincoln and Octavia’s and the twins had little police cars complete with dancing lights. Abby and Kane had zombie reindeer.

Lexa had asked about those.

They’d let Xander pick them out.

Everyone who had come together to form Lexa’s family was in her house. She had her wife by her side, holding her tightly, and her daughters playing with cousins and dogs.

“Why did you pick this one?”

She looked down at the sweater Clarke and Xander had given her earlier. Santa was riding a dinosaur. A T-Rex from the looks of it.

“Xander wanted the dinosaur and all the other ones were…” Clarke blushed and shook her head. “Let’s just say I don’t want my daughter learning about that activity for a very long time.”

“You couldn’t have gotten a different one?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You can pick them out next year. Good luck saying no to our daughter. She’s almost as stubborn as you.”

“Please,” Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke’s neck, biting gently. “You love when I’m stubborn.”

“I love you.” Clarke replied with a wink. Then, as Lexa watched, her eyes grew darker and her smirk grew a little mischievous. “Now let’s go take a picture with our daughters please. I have another outfit upstairs I’d like to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or!!
> 
> [(Just a) Little of Your Love](https://justalittleofyourlove-fic.tumblr.com/) Come be friends! Let's talk LoYL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot that takes place in a new AU I'm working on. It's called 'Since You Came Along' and the premise is: Clarke is married to Finn, they have a son named Jacob. Finn is emotionally, verbally, and sometimes physically abusive (toward Clarke). One day, Clarke’s new assistant, Aden Woods, happens to drop by her house to remind her of an early meeting the next day and overhears one of Finn’s explosions. He manages to get Clarke and Jacob out of the house without upsetting Finn and takes them straight to his sister’s law office. Lexa Woods suddenly appears and starts the process of saving Clarke and Jacob from Finn.
> 
> This story takes place about a year after the start of the fic. Lexa has invited Clarke and Jacob (who she calls Alec) over for her annual Christmas movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any mentions of what Finn put Clarke through in this. Just vague mentions of Finn. I don't think it needs a trigger warning. Let me know if you disagree.
> 
> Also!!
> 
> I'M PLANNING ON POSTING MORE TONIGHT SO KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR THAT!!

Setting down her last bowl, Lexa stepped back to study her handy work. There was an empty bowl just waiting for fresh popcorn, the kind made over a fire because she’d overheard Alec mentioned he wanted it once. Right next to it was a large bowl filled to near spilling over with peanut butter M&M’s because they were Clarke’s favorite. There were also skittles, Hershey kisses, some sort of cookie Marie, her secretary, made for them, and a really cute little mini fridge Lexa had just purchased so Alec wouldn’t have to miss anything.

She’d invited Clarke and Alec to come over and join in on her annual Christmas movie marathon.

Except she didn’t have an annual Christmas movie marathon.

Lexa could hardly remember the last time she actually watched anything on Christmas. Or anything Christmas related for that matter. Maybe in high school? Surely Aden, who would have been in middle school or back then, would have forced her to watch something.

Still.

This was Clarke’s first Christmas free from Finn. It was the first real Christmas Alec was going to be able to enjoy ever. The child was nearly 4 years old and he’d never really been able to do things kids like to do at the holidays.

He’d never even sat on Santa’s lap in the mall because Finn refused to pay for it.

That was something Lexa wanted to change. She wanted Alec to grow up with traditions and happiness and love.

She knew it had to start somewhere. And their first Christmas together seemed like a great place to establish some traditions. Even if it meant Lexa would need to add some extra time to her workout tomorrow, if it meant Alec was happy she’d gladly do it.

Stepping back, she admired the work she and Clarke and Alec had already put in to making her penthouse look like Santa’s Workshop. There was blue and silver and white everywhere. Except Alec’s room, that was all red and green. Clarke had refused to use those traditional colors in the common areas of the home, claiming there were to gaudy for Lexa’s style.

Her eyes fell on the tree. A huge 10-foot aspen or something, one that Alec had specifically picked out. He’d tried for a much smaller tree, still conditioned to not spend too much money, but Lexa had insisted on bigger and bigger until they’d compromised on the one in her living room.

What was the point of having 15-foot ceilings if Lexa couldn’t get a massive tree?

She watched the fancy lights dance softly with the music playing from her speakers, some system Raven had rigged up for her. There was no point in fighting the smile. The lights twinkled and the bulbs seemed to glow, the tinsel and garland helped the colors bounce off the ceiling and the walls.

Lexa glanced toward the hall leading to Alec’s room, knowing the small artificial tree she’d purchased was in there ready for him to decorate however he saw fit.

Biting her lip, she turned to her fireplace. The 3 stockings she’d specially ordered were hung on the most adorable little hangers she could convince Lincoln to make.

Everything was ready. All that was missing was Clarke and –

“Lex?” Clarke called out as she opened the door with the key Lexa had given her all those months ago. She glanced around the

“Hello,” Lexa yelled back. She headed toward the foyer. “I’m in the media room.”

She knew Clarke was still nervous about causing anything she considered an inconvenience to her life. Lexa was slowly working her way through those nerves, knowing someday Clarke would know that nothing she could do would bother her too much. And if it did, that’s what talking is for.

“Yexa!” Alec came charging into the penthouse. He was a little skittish for such an energetic child but he was almost never nervous around Lexa anymore.

“Alec!” Lexa rounded the corner and was nearly knocked over by the boy. She hoisted him up and grinned at his toothy smile. “How was your day? Did you have fun?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “It was fun. I almost got in a fight because someone dared me to do something and I didn’t want to do it. But then I just walked away like you and Mommy always tell me and I didn’t!”

“I’m so proud of you, little man!” Lexa squeezed him in a tight hug. Turning a little, she held out an arm for Clarke. “Hello, my love. How was your day? Turn down any dares?”

Smiling softly, Clarke stood on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Lexa’s waiting lips. “I’m great actually. I sold a painting. For… well, let’s just say a lot more than I was expecting it to go for.”

“One of yours?” Lexa perked up.

While Clarke owned a successful gallery and was known as a great art dealer, she had never really attempted to sell her own work. That was something Lexa encouraged her to try, she knew exactly how amazing Clarke’s work was.

Clarke’s smile turned shy and she nodded.

“Love! That’s such amazing news!” Lexa pulled her in for a hug. She dropped her head a little, nuzzling Clarke’s neck and inhaling her citrusy scent. “I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m proud too, Mommy!” Alec added, throwing his arms around both women.

Setting the boy down again, Lexa winked at him and said, “There’s a surprise or 2 waiting for you in your room, Alec.”

He didn’t even question her. He just took off like a rocket.

“You don’t have to buy him things, Lexa. He loves you because you’re amazing not because you get him new toys.” Clarke said quietly. Her eyes were on the floor, this time from shame and not shyness.

“Clarke Griffin, you stop that right now. You know I’m over the moon in love with you. My love for Alec isn’t too far behind that. I buy him things because I see them and they make me think of him.”

“I know. But – ”

“Nope. No buts. If he ever starts expecting me to buy him things or starts acting spoiled, we’ll deal with it. Until then, I’m getting him whatever he needs. Although, if your sale was as good as I think it was, I imagine you’ll be able to buy him whatever he wants.” Lexa teased and kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you. And I’m so, so proud of you!”

Clarke blushed and bit her lip. “Thank you, Lex.”

“And tonight, when Alec is passed out from a sugar crash, I’m going to show you just how proud I am.” Lexa husked into her ear, nipping at her earlobe while her hands found Clarke’s hips and tugged her closer. “Maybe even all night long.”

“Yexa!” Alec shouted as he charged out of his room. “You got me a tree!”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s pulse point and sighed. Lifting her head, she caught Alec mid jump. “And ornaments too. You can decorate your tree in the morning. For now, movie time!”

Turning on her heel, making sure to grab Clarke’s hand, she led the way to the media room.

“Lexa,” Clarke sighed as soon as she saw the treasure trove of candies and treats.

“Hey. This is my tradition.” Lexa bumped her hip against Clarke’s. “You can start your own and we’ll eat carrots and celery.”

“No,” Alec whined and shook his head.

Lexa playfully tossed the boy onto his favorite spot on the couch, throwing a blanket over his head. Clarke laughed and shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics.

When those green eyes turned to her though, Clarke shook her head. “Lexa. No.”

“Yexa, yes!” Alec squealed. He knew what was coming and he loved it.

Arching a brow, Lexa darted toward Clarke. She tried to escape but Lexa was just so fast that she didn’t stand a chance. Lexa picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. After playfully pretending to drop her a few times, Lexa kissed her soundly, or as soundly as she could with Alec in the room, and turned to sit on the couch.

Soon, they were all settled in, Lexa in her corner of the couch with Clarke on her lap, leaning back against the armrest with her head on Lexa’s shoulder, and Alec tucked up against Lexa’s side. A big fluffy blanket covered them all.

“What are we watching?” Clarke asked, her eyes meeting Lexa’s.

“No idea,” Lexa said with a shrug.

Laughing, Clarke carded her fingers through chestnut locks and scratched at Lexa’s scalp. “I thought you said this was your annual Christmas movie marathon?”

“It is. We’re just starting it now.” Lexa answered. She grabbed the remote and opened the menu. “So how about we start with… _Elf_ and see where the night takes us?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in another AU I've been developing called 'Act Like You Like Me'.   
> Here's the summory for that: Clarke and Lexa are co-stars on a hit cop tv show. They don’t really get along but the world thinks they’re dating. When Clarke unexpectedly finds herself pregnant, Lexa steps in with a plan. They’ll pretend they’ve been together for a couple of years and that they planned the pregnancy. Clarke’s reputation as America’s Sweetheart goes untarnished and Lexa’s reputation as a bad girl gets a serious image boost as she’s seen as a committed partner and future parent.
> 
> This little one-shot takes place a year or so after the fic takes place. 
> 
> Lexa and Clarke take the kids to visit Abby and Jake back in the house Clarke grew up in. And Lexa, a true California girl, is not a fan of the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd be back tonight!!
> 
> I'm hoping to get one more done tonight... We'll see how that works out!!
> 
> Should I say this one-shot could be a spoiler? Do you all not know I only do happy endings yet?

“Lexa?”

She could hear Clarke calling for her from somewhere deep inside the house. She knew she should respond, let her know she was okay.

But that’d be a lie.

Lexa didn’t lie to Clarke.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway just outside the bedroom.

She smiled to herself. She didn’t even have to tell her fiancée where she was. Clarke just had a way of always finding her.

“Babe?” Clarke whispered as she opened the door. She peeked inside and stifled a giggle. All she could see was a lump in the massive bed.

“I’m awake.” Lexa finally spoke, though she made no move to uncover her head.

“I should hope so. It’s only 8:30.” Clarke teased. She eased into the room and closed the door as softly as possible. “You getting old on me, Woods?”

Lexa’s laugh was more a loud puff of air. “Never, love.”

“Then why are you in bed at 8:30? Is it jet lag?”

“My body thinks it’s 5:30. I’m not tired.”

Clarke finally made it to the bed and lifted the corner of the fluffy comforter. Lexa didn’t even try to hide the whine.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked.

"Wondering where that poster you used to have of me used to hang."

Laughing, Clarke poked at the lump in her bed. "Nice try. I'm not telling you. Stop deflecting, please?"

“I’m so cold!” Lexa moaned.

With a roll of her eyes, Clarke kicked off her slippers and slid into the bed. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and pulled the blankets up over her head. She scooted as close to Lexa as she could, forcing Lexa to uncurl a little so they were pressed together from chest to hips to knees.

She couldn’t bite back the hiss of surprise when Lexa pressed her frigid toes to her feet.

“Lexa!”

“Normally I love hearing you gasp my name but right now, I can’t stop shivering!”

Clarke gathered her close, cringing a little when Lexa pressed her nose into the crook of her neck. “Babe, it isn’t even that cold. It’s barely below freezing outside! And Mom insists on having the heat at 72 degrees during the winter.”

“There’s a draft.”

“Sure, Lex.” Clarke chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “In my parent’s multi-million dollar house, there’s a draft.”

“There is!”

Giving her a little squeeze, Clarke shook her head. “I’m thinking this is more because you’re from California and you’ve never been anywhere the temperature drops below 65.”

There was a slight pause.

“Maybe.”

Clarke hummed and nodded.

She pulled Lexa ever closer, running her hands up and down her back and sides, smiling when Lexa sighed. They stayed that way for just a little while, barely 15 minutes, before Clarke cleared her throat.

“Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“If I promise to warm you up properly tonight,” Clarke tilted her head down to meet Lexa’s eyes, “Do you think we can get out of bed? There’s something I want to show you.”

Lexa’s brows came together and yet another whine escaped her throat. “It’s so cold!”

The promise in Clarke's eyes was tempting, but the temperature was not.

“I’ll give you my Northface and one of my old hoodies to wear under your coat. And some long johns and wool socks for your feet.” Clarke promised, dipping down for a kiss. “I’ll get you all bundled up!”

“You want me to go outside!” Lexa gasped and pulled away as she shook her head.

Clarke laughed and pulled her back in. “Just for a bit. I want you to see something.”

“Are you taking the kids out too?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowing.

“No. They’re already in bed.”

“So you just want to torture me?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ohio is ridiculous.”

“Hey now!”

“Why is it so cold?”

“I can’t fight the weather!”

“Make it stop!”

“I didn’t do it!”

“It was your bright idea to bring the kids to Ohio for Christmas.”

Clarke couldn’t fit the eye roll. “Lexa, baby… please?”

She tried to resist. Really, she did. But When Clarke made those eyes at her…

Lexa was only so strong.

“Fine. But I better not catch pneumonia!”

****

It took 30 minutes of bundling up and coaxing to get Lexa outside. She was wear one of Clarke’s old thermal shirts, one of her hoodies from high school, an old Northface, plus her own winter coat. Clarke found scarves and hats and gloves too. And Abby produced some boots to put on over Clarke’s wool socks.

“I feel like I’m melting,” Lexa complained. She narrowed her eyes at Clarke when she heard the shutter sound from her phone. “I hate Ohio. We’re never coming back here. Not in the winter.”

“Lexa,” Abby said as she walked by, “I love you, but you couldn’t handle an Ohio summer. _That_ would melt you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lexa yelled after her.

No response came.

“Alright.” Clarke smiled as she stood from tying her boot. She slipped her hat and gloves on before holding out a hand for Lexa to take. “Close your eyes.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

For just a moment, Clarke considered her. She tilted her head and tried to figure out the best route to take against this stubborn version of Lexa.

In the end, she grinned.

With one sharp tug, she pulled Lexa into her arms and caught her lips in a delicious kiss. She nipped and sucked at Lexa’s bottom lip, tracing the stings away with her tongue, shifting to pull Lexa closer, hold her tighter.

When Lexa sighed and fell into her, Clarke shifted to kiss along her jawline, fighting the gigantic scarf the entire time. She nosed at that soft spot just below Lexa’s ear, the one Lexa always claimed wasn’t her weakness.

Clarke knew she was lying.

As soon as her lips touched that spot, Lexa melted in her arms.

Smiling against her neck, Clarke waited a moment before she pressed another kiss there.

“Close you eyes?” She whispered as she pulled away just enough to meet Lexa’s gaze.

“Fine.” Lexa sighed and pecked at her lips. “I love you.”

Even after they’d been together for a couple of years, those words sent a thrill down Clarke’s back.

“I love you,” she replied, answering the kiss with one of her own. “Now lets go.”

****

Lexa had no idea where Clarke was taking her. She was so bundled up with all the layers and her aviators, she hardly felt the cold and wind.

They only walked for a minute or two though. And Lexa had been to Jake and Abby’s house enough to know that meant they were probably still on the patio.

“Okay, babe.” Clarke kissed the side of her head. “Open your eyes.”

Doing as ordered, Lexa’s eyes opened.

She gasped.

“Snow!” She laughed and held out her hands.

Clarke had been right, Lexa had never been anywhere it snowed. She hated the cold so she avoided it. So she’d never seen snow up close before. She’d never even been skiing.

“It’s so pretty!” She said.

“Come on.” Clarke held out a hand and jerked her head toward the yard.

Lexa took it without question. Clarke had done a great job of bundling her up, she wasn’t feeling any of the cold really.

They ran around the yard, laughing like children. Lexa pouted when Clarke told her she’d have to wait for the storm to really pass before she could make a snow angel.

“There’s one more thing I want to show you.” Clarke whispered in her ear as she held Lexa’s back to her chest. “A gift from Mom and Dad.”

“Oh?” Lexa grinned up at the sky, loving the feather light kisses of the snowflakes on her face.

Clarke nodded and kissed her neck. “We better head that way before the heavy snow hits. You won’t like that stuff nearly as much as you like this.”

She held tight to Lexa’s hand, pulling her through the yard. They approached the 10-foot tall hedge that Lexa assumed surrounded the property. Just when she thought Clarke would stop, she pushed a on the hedge and a section of it gave way.

Just beyond, in a little alcove of the backyard that Lexa hadn’t even known existed, was what looked to be a little cottage.

“What is that?”

“The guest house.” Clarke answered, tugging Lexa through the hedge and closing the hidden door behind them.

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “Has this been here all along?”

“Nope.” Clarke replied. “Mom and Dad just built it. They thought perhaps we would like some one-on-one time when we visit. It’s a little 1 bedroom getaway just for you and me.”

That was all the answer Lexa needed. She moved around Clarke, taking the lead this time as she approached the cottage. Like the rest of the Griffin house, there was a thumbprint pad instead of a traditional lock.

Jake Griffin took security seriously.

The women stepped inside the cottage, smiling like fools as they closed the door. They took just a moment or 2 to take in the beauty of the freshly built home away from home, and then they were helping each other out of their many layers.

“Hey, Clarke?” Lexa said as she pulled Clarke into the massive bedroom.

“Yeah?” Clarke responded.

Lexa dipped her head and kissed her soundly. “I suddenly find myself loving the snow. How odd, right?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another new AU... lol... This one is called: For the First Time  
> Clarke and Lexa have been together forever. Their grandmothers are best friends, their moms are best friends. They’ve been dating since junior high. Then, Clarke abruptly ends their relationship. But not because they’ve fallen out of love. She just thinks Lexa deserves more than she can give at the moment. They don’t tell their families though, because it would break everyone’s hearts. A month or so later, they have to go to a huge family reunion. So, of course, they have to pretend to still be together.
> 
> This takes place a couple of years after the fic will end. Lexa and Clarke go to a party at Anya and Raven's new house. Lexa wanted to stay home but Clarke had other plans. Then, after sipping on spiked eggnog, Lexa finds herself a little too drunk to hold her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!
> 
> I'm hoping to get another 1 or 2 posted tonight. I'm determined to catch up!!
> 
> I probably won't but I'm trying!!

“All I’m saying is that we don’t have to go.” Lexa whined as Clarke practically dragged her down the street.

“It’s Raven and Anya’s annual Christmas party,” Clarke replied. She glanced back, winking at the pout on Lexa’s face. “We have to go be good sisters. They’d never let us hear the end of it, especially after all the help they’ve been to us the last few years. The least we can do is make an appearance.”

Lexa dug her heels into the sidewalk.

Rather, she tried. The ice made that a little difficult. She ended up flailing around before grabbing hold of Clarke’s wrist with her free hand and giggled as she was pulled a few feet down the walkway.

“Babe, seriously. I don’t want to go.” Lexa said when Clarke finally came to a stop.

“We’ve been over this,” Clarke replied, arching a brow.

“Yes,” Lexa acquiesced, “I know. But we also went over taking them out to dinner and thanking them for everything. We can’t keep doing things just because they’ve been helpful. We’ve helped them too!”

Pulling her hand free, Clarke grasped Lexa’s hips, her cold fingers finding their way under her jacket and shirt to touch the warm skin underneath. She bit her lip at Lexa’s gasp. With just a little bit of force, she pulled Lexa just a little bit closer, until their chests were nearly touching.

“Love, I know you didn’t want to come out tonight. I know that we had other plans for today. But… we didn’t know today was going to fall on Raven and Anya’s party. I’m sorry we have to put our plans on hold.”

Lexa’s scowl shift to a small smile, her hands sliding up Clarke’s arms until they were holding her face gently. “It’s okay. But we’re not staying too long. We’re leaving before Jasper brings out the magic brownies and Bellamy starts his annual lecture about the history of illicit drugs in Western culture.”

“I have no problem with that,” Clarke replied, standing on her toes a bit to kiss her wife gently.

Suddenly, the walkway filled with light. Glancing toward the source, Clarke could just make out the shape of Raven, holding a flashlight on them.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked.

“I figured if you were going to be this gay, I’d give you a spotlight.” Raven said with a smirk and a shrug.

With an eye roll, Lexa gave Clarke one last kiss. This one was decidedly dirtier than the first. She knew Raven hated seeing them in such positions.

“Stop that!” Raven hissed right on time, clicking the flashlight off again. “This is my party and you will not ruin it with your kissing!”

Clarke chuckled as she stepped away from Lexa’s warmth. She arched a brow at her best friend. “Are you really trying to tell me that for first time in the 15 years you and Anya have been together, you didn’t put mistletoe anywhere and everywhere you could think of?”

“Not everywhere.” Raven snapped.

“You put some in the shower last year,” Lexa pointed out.

“And over your seat on the couch,” Clarke added.

“And your side of the bed.” Lexa shuddered at the memory. “And her’s too.”

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. “Is it a problem that I love my wife? The woman I’ve been with since I was 13 years old?”

“I’ve been with Lexa since I was 6. I’ve got you beat by 5 years in the relationship department.” Clarke said smugly, heading toward the porch steps.

“Yeah, well…” Raven stood aside to allow her to enter the house she and Anya had just purchased, “I’ve never broken up with Anya for some lame reason and then spent months pining her for like an idiot when all I had to do was apologize and explain myself.”

Stopping in her tracks, Clarke glared at her best friend. She clenched her jaw and counted to ten before she spoke. “That was two years ago. Lexa and I worked everything out. And that is the one time you get to bring it up tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Raven replied, her eyes falling to the floor.

“You should be.” Lexa snapped, hurrying to comfort her wife.

Clarke accepted the hug and kiss from Lexa with a smile.

Nothing was going to ruin the night for them. Clarke was determined about that. Lexa deserved to have the best night of her life and Clarke was going to make sure it happened.

“Don’t worry about it, Rae. Just… let’s not rehash history tonight.” Clarke hugged her friend quickly before stepping into the warmth of the house.

****

It was three hours later when Lexa spotted Jasper and his stupid pot brownies. Somehow, she’d lost track of Clarke in the chaos of the Christmas party. She knew she was probably off somewhere with Raven and Octavia, giggling about something or harassing Murphy.

She knew that.

Still.

She missed her wife.

So, with a sigh, she set her empty eggnog cup in the sink and filled it with water. That was the second of the two drinks she’d allow herself tonight, and it packed a punch. Raven never was one to skimp on the alcohol.

Determined to find Clarke, she turned to face the crowds. Trying to find the easiest path through the house was impossible. She ended up having to shoulder her way through a group of Anya’s work friends, rolling her eyes are the leering men.

“Oh, good.” Anya popped up in front of her. “I need you to come and talk to my friend Keith. He’s that artist I was telling you about. The one who is interested in illustrating that story you’ve been working on.”

Lexa came to a sudden stop, blinking at her sister. “What?”

“Kieth? The artist?”

“Is he going to hit on me? I’m married you know!” Lexa said.

Then she hiccupped.

“How many drinks have you had?” Anya asked.

“Anya…” Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “How much alcohol did you let your wife put in the eggnog this year?”

“I don’t _let_ my wife to anything.”

“Anya!”

With a shrug and a smile. “Just the normal amount. I was there when she made it and Bellamy and I have been guarding it all night.”

“Okay. Good.”

“Except for yours. I let her put in a few extra shots just for you.”

“Anya!”

Dashing away, Anya laughed and called out, “You need to loosened up, Lexa! Let’s go! Opportunity awaits!”

****

It took another hour to free herself from Keith, the leering artist, and her sister. There was no way she could work with that man.

She was determined to find Clarke and go home.

They’d already stayed past pot brownies and Bellamy was just gearing up his lecture on the pitfalls of the American education system and how they teach history.

Lexa had better things to do.

She was just breaking through the crowd, dodging grabby-hands-Mike, when she spotted Clarke picked up a mug off the table to her right and lifted it to her lips.

The table where the eggnog was sitting.

“No.” Lexa gasped and hurried forward.

Clarke had barely managed a sip of her drink when Lexa was suddenly there and taking the mug from her hand.

“Love?” She tilted her head and waited for an explanation.

“You can’t have eggnog, Clarke!” Lexa said loudly. She shook her head and downed the drink herself. “It’s got alcohol in it! Are you insane? It’s – ”

“Hot chocolate?” Clarke replied with a smile.

Lexa licked her lips, grimacing at the artificial sweetness she found there.

Marshmallows.

She hated them.

“Why can’t Clarke have eggnog?” Raven asked, her brow arched.

“Yeah,” Octavia added, her arms crossing over her chest. “Why not? She drinks a gallon of it every year at this party.”

“Uh…” Lexa’s eyes widened as she tried to think of a good excuse for her actions.

Smiling softly, Clarke reached out for her drunk wife and pulled her to her side. She pressed her forehead to the side of Lexa’s head and whispered, “You may as well tell them now. They’re going to guess.”

A slow smile broke out on Octavia’s face. Her hands fell to her own swollen belly. “You too?”

“Me too,” Clarke said. She turned to face her friends, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder as she did.

Octavia and Raven let out a high-pitched squeal as they wrapped the couple up in a hug.

“Why are we hugging?” Anya asked, sipping her wine as she approached. “Is Lexa crying? Keith wasn’t that bad!”

“Nothing to do with Keith,” Lexa replied with a smirk.

Raven stepped away from the group hug to kiss her wife soundly. Tugging Anya’s ear down to her lips she whispered, “We’re going to be aunties!”

Understanding blossomed on Anya’s face. She pulled Lexa in for a hug, then Clarke. “It’s about time.”

Looping her arm around Lexa’s waist, Clarke nodded. Then she grinned. “So if you all don’t mind. I’m going to take my slightly inebriated wife home, sober her up, and then let her have her way with me.”

“I can have my way with you right here, right now!” Lexa insisted.

“Oh, love,” Clarke laughed and shook her head. “You’re going to need more coordination than you have right now for what I’ve got planned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
